Spell and Seek
by Agrestic
Summary: Cedric and Sofia spend a lovely afternoon playing Spell and Seek. (Rated M for appropriate reasons. Cedfia smut.)


Just a fun idea I had. It's smut. Pure smut. If you don't like smut, I really wouldn't read this.

Sofia is most certainly an adult in this.

* * *

Sofia can't remember exactly what spell she had cast before gathering up her skirt and taking off into the forest. She remembers the look of surprise on his face, and the dark smirk before he'd raised his own wand to free himself of her magic. She can't hear anything past the sound of her boots pounding against the forest floor, or the crunch of leaves, or the swish of fabric. The daylight is distracting, and she turns a hard right to go further in. Away from the picnics, and the tea parties, and whatever else was happening nearby. She feels the magic before she sees it, and it's golden and sparkling, and it smashes into a tree barely steps ahead of her, and she takes off in another direction, smiling, trying not to bite her tongue as she laughs and jumps a root.

Another splash of magic, and she's slowing enough to turn and throw something silly back at him. Her own purple spells hits the ground, and she turns back and doesn't see if he's dashed through it. She's slower now, tired from the chase, trying to find a grove of trees to duck into to catch her breath. Her amulet is bouncing against her chest, and she laughs as she finds the grove, and with a graceful arch of her arm holding her wand, she hides the whole place, and from the inside the whole illusion shimmers like water, but from the outside she can see him stop and look around, his wand raised, because he'd lost her so suddenly, and he knows she's hidden somewhere. Sofia ducks into the trees, catching her breath, smiling through the tangle of her hair and the ties of her clothes. She's smiling because any minute-

He turns to her and grins, because something flickered, and years of magical training had to have taught him something. Taught him to look beyond and see that there was more. He stalks confidently towards her, and she throws up her hands childishly to cover her face with a giggle as he easily steps into the spell and is on her. He catches her hands and pins her against the tree behind her, and his mouth is on hers, his whole body against her, not much taller or broader than she. But a perfect fit. She's still laughing against his mouth, and he maintains the hold on her wrists as he presses his forehead to hers and lifts his mouth away. There was saliva on her lips from where he'd tried to deepen it, but her amusement had prevented him.

"You gave yourself away." He jokes in a sing song voice. And she squeezes her eyes shut and laughs, loudly. He's trying not to laugh, but chuckles softly against her neck as he lowers his head and starts to suck, gently, and drag his teeth down to her shoulder where he takes a harder nip.

"I lost." She said, mock scolding herself, happy that her spell had been the loser.

"A loss is a loss." He said, already smoothing his hands down her dress, her own hands following his descent by resting on his shoulders.

"Can you at least take your robe off?" She asks, biting her lip as he lifts her skirt and nudges her legs apart.

"No."

"Cedric…"

"Shush."

And he nudges one leg up and over his shoulder, and she closes her eyes, leaning her head back against the tree, licking her bottom lip, which feels dry. And he's put away his wand, so that he can slide his fingers up her thigh and around to her ass, and he feels steady under her, so she arches her hips forward so he can squeeze her and move his mouth against her thigh.

She's already slick with sweat from running, and he doesn't mind her boot as it digs into his back, because he can't believe she went running through the forest without anything beneath her dress, and he groans appreciatively as she lifts one hand from his shoulder to take her skirt from him, and hold it up and against her belly for him.

Her thighs are pale and smooth, flecked with small scars from stray cauldron embers and beautiful freckles that he kisses in no particular order till he can nuzzle the auburn curls between her legs. Sofia bites her lip, her nails digging into his shoulder in anticipation, her other hand pulling the skirts up higher, as if that will hurry his movements. But all it does is reveal her stomach and her hips, and he contemplates just pulling her down and ruining her hair and making sure his mess is on her skin.

"Please…" She moans, and he kisses her thigh in response, and lifts his hand to push apart the curls, so that he can open her lips and not pull the little hairs. She holds her breath as his mouth opens against her, and suddenly everything is slippery and wet, and she's so thankful he's holding up one of her legs because she wants to sink into his face and cry out. He lolls his tongue against her clit, still parting her with his fingers, his other hand keeping her up, feeling the trembles in her thighs.

She's wet and dripping down his chin, and he breaks from her clit every so often to lap at her opening before dragging his tongue back up to circle her again. The feelings at first are always hit and miss, but still enjoyable, but she makes happy sounds whenever he flattens his tongue against her for one hard lick, so he does this several times, noticing her flexing forward before falling back against the tree. The pleasure is building up so quickly, she keeps holding her breath, straining to latch on to that feeling that will bring her over the edge.

He pops his fingers into his mouth for a second before easing them up into her, and she finally let's out that sigh, the one that lets him know he's on to something, and that she'll soon reach completion. Because now there's something for her to clench around, and his two fingers move in and out, matching the flattening strokes of his tongue, and she shifts on his shoulder as he offers more support. And she's so close, she can feel it, the erratic clenching of her lower half as he works her towards the edge. She forgets to hold her skirts and drops them to clutch him, but all she can feel now is his head underneath her skirts and his shoulder.

He doesn't care, just keeps going, as best he can because her hips are pressing against him, making it hard for him to keep up the rhythm, but she doesn't seem to notice because he can hear her chanting things under her breath. She's ruined the sight for him by dropping her skirts, but he can still imagine her head thrown back, her hair sticking to the tree's bark and curling around her shoulders, her pretty little mouth slightly open, probably alchemy ingredients being recited as she tries to let go against his face.

She tenses, finally, clenching his fingers, warmth and wetness covering him down to his knuckles, and she wiggles in short thrusts down against his hand.

"Merlin's mushrooms…" She growls so low, he can feel the tension. He continues to lick her until she pulls away, too sensitive and swollen now that she rode her orgasm out against him. She wants to stroke his face, so she grabs her skirt from around his neck to free him. He's smirking as she lifts her skirt off his head, pleased with his glistening chin as he removes his fingers from her and licks them clean. She pulls her leg off of him without much elegance, and slithers down into his lap as he guides her with his hands.

Sofia is smiling now as he grunts with discomfort and arranges them. In his lap now she can feel his arousal, and he doesn't stop her from separating his robes enough for her to stroke him through his pants. He closes his eyes and holds in a hiss of pleasure.

"Hello." She says, smiling at her hands and their prize.

"That's not part of the game, now is it?"

She looks up at him, surprised, still breathing hard and flushed.

"Are we still playing?" She sounds shocked, thinking about running through the woods again with this new wetness between her thighs. Feeling him press against her hand, she tries to imagine running with both of them dripping down her legs.

"I'll give you until the count of thirty." He says, opening his eyes, looking brooding and hungry.

"Cedric-" She starts, but she feels his hand on the back of her neck, and he pulls her forward, their mouths joining, because just hearing his name makes him buck against her again, so he tries to silence her with his tongue and lips, all the while counting down in his head.

"I intend to win again, Sofia." He growls because she's pulled away again. But she's smiling, coming back to cover his mouth in languid kisses and trying to scoot forward to rub her wetness against him.

"Win inside of me now." She tries with a mischievous smile, pulling her knees tight against his side. It'd be so easy just to pop a button and free him, and sink down on him and let him bury his face against her neck until he finishes in her warmth. She imagines her skirts would be the perfect cover, and she wants his robe and pants to be as big a mess as she would be. She wants the smell of sweat and saliva and his cum all over her thighs as she marches back to her room and flops on her bed from exhaustion.

Because sorcery lessons were exhausting.

She was imagining all of this through their lazy kisses before he started counting down against her mouth again.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…"

She's up with a groan, bending to grab her wand from the ground next to them, and taking off from the illusion before he even stands and tucks himself further away to conceal how hard he is before straightening out his robes over that. His chin had already dried, but he takes another lick at his lips, satisfied that they still tasted like her.

He doesn't get to twenty five, or even twenty two, before he takes off after her. Because he wants to cause the sweat on her skin again, and whenever Cedric plays Spell and Seek with his apprentice, he always wins.


End file.
